


If Paradise Was A Person

by Atumun15



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I literally did this in thirty minutes have mercy, M/M, Short Dabble, seungmin is Whipped, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atumun15/pseuds/Atumun15
Summary: ....for Kim Seungmin, his paradise was in the form of another person.





	If Paradise Was A Person

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS IN THIRTY MINUTES I REALLY JUST WANTED SOME 2MIN PLEASE HAVE MERCY

Paradise for anyone was a place, and if not a place, it was a feeling or an aesthetic. At the very least though, there is bound to be at least one odd choice amongst the others and for Kim Seungmin, his paradise was in the form of another person. Did Seungmin like that his dream world was inside the heart of his longtime best friend, Lee Minho? No. Not really. Because it wasn’t supposed to be this way and Seungmin relied so heavily on the elder it was beyond concerning.

 

Lee Minho, by a long shot, was one of the weirdest people Seungmin had ever met in his entire life. The man was incredibly 4d and unpredictable on every single level. For anyone and everyone else, that is beyond irritating but for Seungmin, it was heaven. Everything in his life was too controlled, too expected, but when Minho gets added into the mix, the cuffs from Seungmin’s wrists are cut loose and the brunette feels like he can breathe again.

 

Lee Minho was the feeling of running through the flower field or standing up on top of a mountain and overlooking the entire mountain range ahead of you. Minho was the smell of fresh roses mixed with vanilla. Lee Minho was hot coffee with three shots of espresso to jolt you awake in the morning on a school day in the fall. Lee Minho was as refreshing as a peppermint when it’s winter and Lee Minho was warm, thick blankets on the couch watching Christmas movies while it’s snowing outside. Lee Minho was everything Kim Seungmin wanted and more.

 

But it would never happen. Minho didn’t feel that way about him.

  


**Flowers In Your Hair**

  


   “Tell me why we’re doing this again?” Seungmin requested with a sniffle, sneezing loudly before the elder in front of him carrying a large multi-colored blanket through a field of freshly grown flowers. Minho giggled at the younger’s reactions to the outside world he refused to leave more times than not. “Hey! Don’t laugh at my pain!” Seungmin whined suddenly, flinching a bit when Minho turned around suddenly to face him, the younger nearly knocking him to the ground by accident.

 

   “Yah! Watch yourself, Kim Seungmin! One, we’re out here because I want to be out here, and two, I’ll laugh at your pain all I want.” Minho sassed, stepping forward so there was little to no space between them and Seungmin felt his breath hitch in his throat and eye twitch. Minho watched his subtle reactions of panic with a smirk, somehow becoming more daring and running his fingers where Seungmin’s Adam's apple bobbed. However, the elder seemingly forgot that Seungmin was unbearably ticklish where his neck is and Seungmi yelped loudly at the touch.

 

   “You have two seconds, hyung,” Seungmin growled out when he calmed down and Minho tore his fingers away from his neck. Minho made a noise of his own panic and began to trot through the field to the best of his ability. Seungmin counted to two before he took off himself, ignoring the slush of the sodas in the basket he was carrying and the consequences that would come with it later. “Get back here!” Seungmin screeched out, not liking that Minho was getting faster and faster in speed and farther and farther away from the younger. All Minho could do was spare his friend a laugh.

 

Though luck seemed to be on Seungmin’s side as when Minho turned back to look at him, Minho ended up tripping and falling. “Oh shit!” Seungmin yelped, dropping the basket and darting towards Minho in a panic. “Are you okay?” the yell came out before Seungmin could even get a proper look of Minho’s situation but he felt the worry wash away when he was hit with nothing but Minho’s undying, melodic giggles. Minho was lying in the middle of a ruined patch of flowers, but the purple, pink, yellow, and blue flowers had planted themselves in his messy brown hair along with a few leaves and Seungmin had to bite his fist to keep himself from cooing.

 

“Do I look pretty, Minnie?” Minho wondered breathlessly and Seungmin so desperately wanted to say ‘Yes’ and pin Minho down right there to pepper him with kisses but Seungmin knew better and had much more self-control.

 

“No. You look like a mess.” Seungmin teased, offering the elder his hand to pull him up but Minho only tugged him down to the ground and within seconds, Minho was straddling his hips and forcing flowers into his hair. “Hyung! Hyung get off!” Seungmin pleaded just for the sake of his own heart but Minho only got softer in touch but firmer in hold. Seungmin learned to stop fighting it, especially when Minho stared down at him with this fond look in his eyes that Seungmin refused to acknowledge, even when the elder grabbed him by the cheeks and lent down to press a kiss to his nose.

 

“You’re a pretty boy, Seungminnie.” Minho complimented and Seungmin felt his heart race.

 

“So are you, hyung.” And if they laid there for a while, just Minho rubbing his hands up and down Seungmin’s chest as the younger stroked his thumbs along his stomach, that was there own business. Especially if Seungmin refused to see it as Minho being nothing but platonic Minho towards him.

  


**Summertime Magic**

   

They hadn’t seen each other for a while. Uni had let out for the summer back in May and now it was nearing the end of July. Minho had gone home to Gimpo and Seungmin lingered around Seoul until Jeongin forced him down to Busan for a vacation week. Sure, the sun felt nice and the beaches were practically empty so Seungmin had pretty good privacy but something just felt so… missing. Seungmin didn’t enjoy not having Minho around during the summer because when he wasn’t, Seungmin would just stay inside all the time wasting the days away while doing absolutely nothing.

 

At least Minho gave his life some spice.

 

Jeongin and Seungmin had been playing frisbee on the beach, Seungmin losing horribly to the younger and Jeongin just loved teasing him about it. If Seungmin were completely honest with himself, he was kind of ready to beat the kid to death with the damn neon green frisbee but held himself back for the sake of the lawsuit that would follow afterward. “Yah! Stop throwing it towards the ocean you little gremlin!” Seungmin screeched after the younger deliberately hammered it towards the ocean and stormed over towards the coastline. Except, he stopped because there, a little far out was a familiar figure sitting on a surfboard talking to a girl also sitting on a surfboard and Seungmin felt his heart drop to his stomach.

 

“Seungmin, just grab it!” Jeongin screamed out a little louder than he should have and Minho’s head snapped around to face the younger watching him shamelessly flirt with the girl beside him and thick lumps rose in both of their throats. Minho waved tensely, trying his best to come off as calm, but felt his heart jump when Seungmin waved back at him with that cute little smile on his face that made Minho’s head spin.

 

Though, their moment was broken when Seungmin bent down to grab the frisbee and turn around to jog back up the beach to throw the frisbee with much more concentration as he knew Minho was watching now and the girl beside the elder asked if she knew him or not. “Yeah. We’re really close.”

 

Later that evening, Seungmin had been sat on the beach, the sky nearing a dark royal blue as the sun began to set and it was so… calming. The breeze was absolutely beautiful and Seungmin realized that sometimes you just need moments of silence like that to heal and be happy. “You’re thinking too loud.” A voice murmured from behind Seungmin until the figure belonging to that voice sat down beside him.

 

“Yeah? Then what am I thinking?” Seungmin wondered with a teasing tone, but not daring to look at Minho. A silence fell over them, Seungmin knowing fully that Minho was staring at him, but the younger didn’t care. He was too at peace to deal with his feelings right now. Just being in the elder’s presence was enough for Seungmin.

 

“Look at me, Seungmin.” It was a soft, yet serious tone. A tone that Seungmin had only heard once or twice and he couldn’t bring himself to reject it. Seungmin’s and Minho’s eyes met for a moment and then everything changed. Minho surged forward, clasping Seungmin’s cheeks in his small palms and pressing their lips together hungrily.

 

This wasn’t what Seungmin was expecting by any means but he couldn’t complain; especially not when Minho was insistent on adding tongue and too breathy moans into it. When they pulled away, their foreheads rest together and it felt so ungodly intimate that Seungmin felt like his head was going to explode. “I was tired of waiting for you,” Minho whispered before pressing their lips together again, starting off a lot softer and more sensual but ended with a lot more feeling and hunger in their bellies.

 

Minho pulled Seungmin up by the collar, leading him up the beach and into the rented out beach house without even separating their lips for a mere second. Seungmin felt like he could dance with Minho all night.

 

Seungmin still thought it was just a one-time thing though.

  


**Autumn Leaves**

 

   Turns out it wasn’t just a one-time thing.

 

   The first thing Minho did when he saw Seungmin again was run up to him, cup his collar and press their lips together into a kiss with too much breath and too much tongue. Though, they figured they could make up for it later considering they pretty much knew what this had turned into.

 

   The two never really talked about it, but it wasn’t complicated. They were together, end of story. That’s what they told everyone and that’s how they acted; they just never verbally confirmed it, it just wasn’t who they were. It wasn’t their general dynamic.

 

   Seungmin dragged himself out of bed on an awfully early Wednesday morning and into warm, messy clothing that didn’t quite go together. On the contrary, it wasn’t as if Seungmin really cared how he looked on the mornings he had lectures, and Minho surely didn’t care either so that just made it easier. Seungmin didn’t have to dress to impress that early in the morning and Seungmin was oh so grateful for that.

 

   “Good morning, baby.” Minho greeted with his regular sleepy soft tone that made Seungmin coo. The elder held out a cup of coffee, just the way Seungmin likes it, and the younger groaned in gratitude.

 

   “You’re a saint, hyung.” Seungmin murmured, pressing a coffee lingered kiss to Minho’s lips as the autumn leaves fell around them. Minho giggled and took out a fingerless gloved hand to press against his cheek as he grinned into the spree of fond pecks.

 

   “You’re so cheesy, baby.”

 

   “But you love it.”

 

   “Of course I do, it’s not complicated.” Minho sassed, took Seungmin by the hand and lead him down the leaf-covered sidewalk where trees with magnificent oranges, yellows, and reds loomed over them.

  


**Winter Bird**

  


Winter was Seungmin’s favorite season. Winter meant beautiful snow, cold air stroking his cheeks, fingers able to make cute pictures in the foggy windows, and cuddling with Minho under thick blankets on the couch while watching Christmas movies. Seungmin loved winter on its own, but when Minho was added into the mix in the way Seungmin had fantasized about more than enough times, it just made it so much more enjoyable.

 

“Seungmin! Hurry up! I’m cold!” Minho whined loudly from the couch, Seungmin huffing as he poured more marshmallows into their mugs of hot cocoa. Seungmin was obviously taking too long as Minho screamed out again, “Baby ~,” And Seungmin hurried on his fluffy sock covered feet to the living room. Minho grinned happily from his curled up spot under all the covers at the sight of his boyfriend and the Santa mugs of hot cocoa. “Thank god, I thought I was going to freeze,” Minho admitted once they had gotten settled and the ads for Rudolph the Rednosed Reindeer began to play.

 

“You’re so dramatic, Hyung.” Seungmin laughed around his mug, setting it down on the table and silently judging Minho for picking out the marshmallows to eat them singularly. “Do you want me to go get the bag of Marshmallows for you or…?” Seungmin trailed off in a teasing tone and Minho stared up at him with a scowl.

 

“Actually, you know the fuck what, I do. Go, slave.” Minho kicked Seungmin in the calf, causing the younger to grunt and comply. It took a bit of awkward shifting, but eventually, Seungmin managed to get back on his feet to grab the bag of marshmallows from the kitchen. Although, when he came back, Minho hadn’t noticed him yet so Seungmin took the time to creepily admire his boyfriend all curled up under the blankets cutely with a bare face and messy hair. It wasn’t often Seungmin got to admire his boyfriend anymore so he took it any chance he could nowadays.

 

However, Minho caught him with a loud yelp, nearly falling off the couch. “Jesus, Seungmin! Don’t do that!” Minho hissed, but Seungmin was too busy laughing and clapping his hands like a seal. Seungmin clambered over the back of the couch, slotting himself between the cushions and Minho’s back as he draped an arm over his waist to place the bag of marshmallows where Minho and he could both reach, “You’re Satan, Kim Seungmin.”

 

“And you’re my angel, Lee Minho.”

 

_This was paradise._

  
  
[[moodboard](https://twitter.com/atumun15/status/1044009660087513088)]  
  



End file.
